


Familiar

by flammablehat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Pseudo-Incest, Vax lives au, get you a supportive freak like percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: “It must be pleasant to be occasionally guilty of a small abomination.” ― Éliphas Lévi





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on the CR Kinkmeme: 'Percy and/or Keyleth are under seeming to look like the twins. Despite this, or perhaps because of this, sex ensues.' 
> 
> Content warnings for simulated incest and the complicated emotional baggage that comes with it. Please proceed with caution. 
> 
> As for the magic, I opted for something closer to polymorph than seeming, but the concept remains the same. I can't find any actual spell for 'cone of silence' but I'm referencing what Percy used near the end of ep 105 when Scanlan kind of outed their marriage in Ioun's library.
> 
>  **ETA** : Now with [added commentary](https://flammablehat.dreamwidth.org/991.html)!

Her first reaction, like almost everyone else, is to laugh. Percy is clearly disgruntled, and his expression is so very him that it looks comically out of place on Vax’s features. 

“Oh, darling, at least it isn’t permanent?” Vex says, placating. Vax elbows her, not hard. 

“I don’t know, I think he looks great.” He grins, walking a carefully judged perimeter around Percy, just outside of his reach. 

So close together, it’s obvious which of them is the true Vax and which of them is Percy spelled to look like him. There’s an upright stiffness to Percy that just hangs wrong on Vax, a little like a corset on a cat. It gets more disturbing when Vex gets close to him, reaches out to touch his hair and finds familiar black strands coiling around her fingers, watches his expression soften in a way that sends an unnerved shiver up her spine. 

“It isn’t seeming?” she directs over her shoulder at Keyleth and Scanlan, whoever might know best. 

“No,” Keyleth says, wary. Either distracted or disturbed, she’s the only one who doesn’t appear to find the prospect of two Vaxes amusing. 

“Looks like a polymorph to me,” Scanlan says, casually. “So does this mean you can throw daggers like him?” 

“Shall we find out?” Percy asks, hand drifting towards one of the hilts in his belt. Vex grabs his wrist with a quelling look. 

“If it doesn’t wear off on its own we can just wait for Pike to get back from Vasselheim tomorrow and see if she can fix it,” she says, reasonably. “It doesn’t seem to be doing any harm in the meantime.” 

“Could be a chance to double your pleasure, double your fun,” Scanlan says, nudging Keyleth while making extravagant eyebrows. Keyleth blanches, and the smile on Vax’s face goes brittle. Grog barks a laugh, catching on a beat after everyone else. 

“Do shut up, Scanlan,” Percy says, palming his face.

* * *

It hasn’t worn off by the time they turn in for the evening. Percy stands awkwardly by their bed while Vex finger-combs out her hair. 

“Should I take a guest room tonight?” he asks, reluctant. 

“What? Don’t be silly,” Vex laughs as she’s pulling off her tunic, then goes still. Percy gives her a pointed look. She rolls her eyes in response, rifling through their bureau for a little-used night shift and slipping it on. “There,” she says, smoothing the fabric over her thighs. “Perfectly decent.” 

“I hardly think you’re the indecent one between us,” Percy grumbles, plucking at Vax’s armor. 

Vex laughs again, so fond. She’ll admit in the privacy of her own mind that it is disconcerting getting into bed with him like this, a rupture in the comfort and pleasure of their nightly routine. Without the benefit of them standing side by side, Percy is nearly indistinguishable from Vax. Looking as he does, he almost sounds like Vax, or rather like Vax imitating a very particular and discriminating snob. 

Vex is used to Percy’s lean, dense build. She’s used to falling asleep with the comforting weight of his arm around her waist. The willowy figure by her side now is just as deeply familiar to her, but there’s an uneasy resistance to seeing it in this context. In the silence and the darkness she has to keep reminding herself that the man by her side is her husband. 

“Goodnight dear,” she says, forcing herself to speak normally, for his sake. Percy sighs, finding her hand under the bedclothes. 

“Tomorrow can’t come soon enough,” he says. Quietly, Vex agrees.

* * *

She doesn’t remember immediately when she wakes up. She feels warm breath on her neck, Percy hugged up against her back. Idly, his hand skims over her belly, tugging her shift up under her breasts. She smiles, eyes still closed as he pushes his palm between her thighs, clever fingers teasing into her slit. 

“Good morning,” she hums, tilting her head in invitation. His mouth finds hers, offering gentle kisses as he begins to circle her with his thumb, touching her into unhurried arousal. Vex feels the brush of his stubble against her cheek, the soft puff of his breathing, and then the silk of long hair falling over her face. 

She freezes, feels her whole body lock up. Percy makes a questioning noise, pulling back, and then recoils so fast he almost falls off the opposite side of the bed. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he sputters. Vex’s gut twists with something heavy and visceral, staring into her brother’s ashen face, at his slim body crouched in her bed, his obvious arousal. She knows it’s Percy. She _knows_. She’s tingling still, wet still, primed for a lovely morning tumble, and her brother just had his fingers knuckle-deep inside her. 

“Please say something,” Percy says, quietly. “Are you okay? Should I go— should I get someone?” 

She can’t respond. There is a whirring inside her, struggling to push through the shock. Percy shifts to get off the bed and she grabs him, faster than she realized she could move. Vax’s dark eyes flash wide and startled, then shift almost immediately into a different expression, considering, cautious. He settles back down, still across the bed from her. Fixing her with hawk-like attention, he casts a cone of silence. 

“Don’t go.” She hears herself say it as if from a distance. 

Percy nods. Watches her for a moment. Begins slowly to crawl towards her over the bed. Vex’s breathing goes thin as his hand settles on her knee, and he waits again while she says nothing, just stares up into his face. 

“Vex,” Percy starts, speaking with whispered, deliberate care. “We’ll stop at a word from you. You know you have nothing to fear from me, ever. I would sooner die than hurt you.” He says it so simply; Vex’s chest quakes with a doubled impact, knowing it’s true. It’s true from that mouth, those eyes, just as much as from the man behind them. 

“You’re allowed to want this,” Percy continues, so quiet. He lets the offer hang between them, free of judgment. After an age, Vex dips her chin, heart beating wildly with the admission.

He moves very slowly, sliding his hand down her thigh. It brings him closer, his weight moving over his shoulders. She turns her face away, a reflex as it becomes clear he means to kiss her. He nods again, accepting the boundary without question. 

She lets him draw her down from where she’d backed into the headboard, helps her out of her shift, gets her on her back. The pace is glacial, which is its own unique torment. She could back out at any moment, and every moment she doesn’t is a tacit request for the unthinkable. Her mind stamps Percy’s name onto every familiar touch, the palms parting her legs, the fingers slipping over her sex again. Her eyes see Vax — Vax’s shoulder working, Vax’s shadow falling over her, Vax’s hair swinging like a curtain around them. Their hips meet, glance against each other, the hot length of an erection nestling comfortably against her vulva. Prodding, seeking, then sinking inside her, a rigid contrast to the welcome of her body. 

Vex draws in a thready gasp. She’s so wet the first thrust slides deep, teasing her with a hint of gut-clenching satisfaction. It makes her hot, an undertow of shame overtaken by a rhythmic wave of hunger as Percy begins to move. He stays close, hitching against her with short drives that make her feel spread, stroked, owned. 

They pant together, a flurry of tamped down breathing and careful, careful rocking. Vex can’t look away, her nails digging into the slim muscle of her brother’s biceps as her cunt drools all over his cock. 

“I’m going to come,” she whispers into the hot air between them. She’s never felt the need to announce it before, but she can feel it building, and she breathes it out like a confession as Percy grunts softly, pushes her thighs wider around him. “Oh fuck, Percy,” she whines. It ripples through her, deep and sweet, climbing up the back of her neck, prickling along her scalp. 

“Fuck,” Percy grits out, leaning down to get his mouth on her breast. Vex feels so good, arousal climbing again with the momentum of her pleasure. She can really hear it now, the sounds of their fucking, the creak of the bed and how achingly, damningly wet she is. 

“It’s so good,” she says, breath catching. 

“Fuck,” Percy says again, beginning to move with ragged abandon. “I’m close,” he warns, right into her ear. It’s a question. She knows it’s a question. Her head spins with it as his hips snap an urgent tattoo, rhythm dissolving with messy need. “Vex’ahlia,” he pleads, cupping her face in his hands, making her look into her brother’s eyes. 

He’s about to pull away — she can feel the tension in his muscles shift, and she slings a leg over his hip to hold him tight to her. He buries his face in her neck, muffling a groan as he grinds against her, knees scrabbling in the sheets to plant his release deep in her cunt. Vex chokes, biting down on the heel of her palm to stifle her scream, riding out a pleasure so steep her vision goes white.

* * *

“Must be nice to have him back,” Scanlan says at dinner, gesturing to Percy with his tankard. He doesn’t notice, speaking quietly with Pike, their pale heads bowed together. 

“Don’t know what you mean,” Vex says easily. “He didn’t go anywhere.” 

There is a dangerous glimmer of speculation in Scanlan’s eyes as he looks at her. Vex takes a sip of her wine, meeting his appraisal with cool disinterest. A burst of giggles carries down the length of the table where Vax and Keyleth are playing with their food like the pair of idiots they are. 

“Touché,” Scanlan says, saluting her with his ale. 

When Vex glances over again, Percy is watching her. The heat in his gaze is unmistakable, even from across the room. It prompts her to stand, bidding her friends an early goodnight. They’re off to visit Tary in the morning, meet Lawrence officially, enjoy a short holiday in Deastok. The warm chatter fades behind her as she leaves. 

A quiet, familiar tread catches up with her on the stairs. She doesn’t need to look around to guess who’s followed. She’d know him anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk to me! [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flammablehat), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/flammablehat), [Dreamwidth](https://flammablehat.dreamwidth.org/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/flammablehat/)


End file.
